[unreadable] [unreadable] An innovative computer-based training program is proposed to supplement peer teaching of HAZMAT (hazardous waste) training in the WETP of the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS). While peer training has proven effective using traditional teaching aids (manuals, lecture, exercises, group discussion, hands-on practice), the proposed technology additions can ensure consistent teaching and documented learning of content by each student. In collaboration with the WETP grantee UCLA (PI Marianne Brown) and partner organizations, the applicant proposes to implement the content of UCLA's proven Hazard Communication class in cTRAIN, a computer-based instruction (CBI) program for content development and presentation. Integral to the technology is inclusion of pictures and movies depicting content, text in computer-generated English and Spanish, and a 9-button response unit to overcome rejection by the computer-naive. The proven cTRAIN CBI software is being re-written in Revolution, a cross-platform Rapid Application Development (RAD) program for delivery over the internet to PCs. However, rather than presenting the training in a browser (e.g., Internet Explorer) environment that requires the learner to use the mouse and suffers from limiting bandwidth delays for interactive training, the PC (Windows, UNIX, Mac) executes (presents) the training to assure adequate speed, allow use of the applicant's (optional) simple 9BUTTON input unit rather than the keyboard, and provide an interactive and rapidly responsive learning environment superior to browsers (used by all internet-delivery training methods). Very well-educated graduate students have evaluated cTRAIN positively. However, due to the extensive development of user instructions and pilot-testing with Hispanic trainees from Mexico and South America who have received limited education and opportunities for computer experience, the key targets of this program are immigrants who have not been educated in the U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]